ChanBaek (GS) - I Love You (Remake)
by CosmiChen
Summary: Ini Remake ya.. GS pula.. Untuk keterangan selanjutnya baca aja.. Kalo gak suka bisa Close Tab.. Tapi kalo suka bisa dibaca, kalo udah baca, harus REVIEW! Terserah mau apa asal jangaan Bash TT
1. Chapter 1

Title : I Love You (Chap 1) (REMAKE !) (Ada yang berubaah PASTI!)

Cast : - Park Chanyeol aka Chanyeol.

- Byun Baekhyun aka Baekhyun (Yeoja).

- Oh Se Hoon aka Sehun.

Other Cast : - Do Kyungsoo (Yeoja)

- Kim Minseok, Huang Zi Tao, Zhang Yixing (All Yeoja) aka Baek's friends.

- Kim Joonmyeon, Wu Yifan aka Chan's friends.

- Kim Jongdae aka Baek's workmate. (Soon)

Genre : Remake! (?) GENDERSWITCH!, Romance, Friendship, Sinetron, Abal, Others!

Lenght : 2 Shoots (Chapter 1)

Author : xoppucin04

Udah pernah di post di : 2014/06/16/chanbaek-gs-i-love-you-remake/

Little (Big) AN : *curhat*

Ini remake ya.. Kenapa? Karena sebelumnya ada yang kritik dan bash Author kalo Castnya jelek Alurnya jelek ini itu kecepeten.. Nggak papa.. Udah Author delete..

Tapi ada satu makhluk temen Author yang bawel ngotot minta ini di post ulang. Dia saranin suruh bikin remake.. Ya udah ini author buat ya.. Sebut saja dia 'R'..

Author udah pasrah ini pasti bakal di bash ya.. Karena emang sebelumnya udah di bash full.. Tapi semoga ini nggak sejelek dan separah dulu ya.. Silahkan review.. Kalo mau bash lebih baik dipendem di ati aja, ya? :'') Disini boleh kritik saran gratis, tapi tolong nggak boleh bash..

Summary : Hanya Aku dan Kamu. Kita. /nggak tau mau bikin summary gimana TT

Eh, Tulisan barusan apaan seeh? *pura pura PeCe (ye ^^)*

Heuh, summary gaje.. ._.

Sinetrooooonnn~~ , Don't like don't read!

_Silent Readers_, _go away!_

_If there is any typos, i'm so sorry.._

_Read and Review,_ juseyo... ^^

Xoppucino S Light presents..

_I Love You_

Author POV

Matahari mulai menampakkan sinarnya di belahan bumi ini. Dapat kita lihat orang-orang sudah mulai memulai aktivitasnya masing-masing. Kita lihat salah satu kamar di sebuah apertement itu. Dan terlihat seorang pemuda jangkung sedang menggeliat nyaman di kasurnya. Dan...

KRIIIING~

Alarmnya berbunyi membuat pemuda itu langsung terbangun dari tidurnya.

Chanyeol POV

KRIIIING~

"BAEKHYUNAAAAHHH!"

Saking kagetnya aku sampai meneriakki malaikat mimpiku tadi.. -_- Aku langsung terduduk kaget mendengar alarmku berbunyi.

"Hah! Euumh!~"

Aku terpaksa bangun dari mimpi indahku gara-gara bunyi alarm ini!

Mimpi Indah bahwa aku sedang berkencan dengan kekasih cantikku, Byun –eh! Park Baekhyun segera! Aku memanggilnya Baekkie. Aku memilih seorang Baekhyun karena, dia cantik, pintar, hangat, mandiri, polos, rajin... Sangat cocok untukku yang berkebalikan semua.. Tapi percayalah! Aku Tampan!

Hahahaha! Membayangkannya, membuatku merindukannya! Aku-pun bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badanku. Tapi, sebelum itu aku memasukkan 2 lembar roti ke mesin pemanggang rotiku dulu.

_5 menit kemudian~_

Setelah mandi, aku langsung mengambil tasku dan memakan roti panggangku.

Oh, ya! Aku seorang murid NSHS Seoul Kelas 2. Aku hidup di sebuah apertement pemberian ayahku. Aku tinggal sendirian. Hidup di Jepang membuatku sedikit sengsara (?) dan memutuskan untuk kembali dan hidup mandiri di Tanah Air Korea Selatan.

PIK PIK PIK PIK~ CKLEK~

BLAM ~

Setelah memasukkan _password_ pintu kamar apertementku ini, aku menutupnya. Aku-pun berjalan menuju lift untuk turun, mengambil sepedaku dan berangkat ke sekolahku. Tiba-tiba..

"Chaaaan!"

Dear My.. Pagi pagi udah ada aja yang ngerusuh! Aku pun mempercepat langkahku.

"Chaan! Chakkamanyoo!" teriaknya.

Dan aku langsung berlari.

HUP~

Aku langsung melompat masuk ke dalam lift dan memencet-mencet tombol agar lift ini segera tertutup dan turun.

GREEP~

Pintu lift tertutup dan aku merasa sangat lega. Ya, dia Do Kyungsoo. Yeoja penghuni Kamar Apartemen sebelah, bermata bundar, pendek, yang akhir akhir ini selalu mengejarku.. Sudah kujelaskan tentang hubunganku dengan Baekhyun, tapi entahlah.. Dia bilang akan tetap dan selalu menungguku.. -_-

_Di Tempat Parkir __Jongsae Apartement_

Setelah membuka kunci motorku, aku bersiap untuk mengendarainya. Kututup kembali pintu tempat parkir apetementku itu dan mulai mengendarai motorku untuk keluar dari sini.

"Chaan!"

Mengapa Apartement ini sempit sekali seeh! Kyungsoo lagi! Kyungsoo lagi! Langsung saja aku kendarai motorku dengan kebut.

_NSHS Seoul_

Setelah sampai di sekolah, aku langsung memarkirkan motorku.

Eissh! Baekhyun sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya. Langsung saja aku berlari menjemputnya.

GREP!~

Kulingkarkan kedua tanganku di pinggang rampingnya. Memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kyaaaa! Neo nuguya!" tanyanya dengan kaget.

Baekhyun pun menolehkan wajahnya kesamping. Dan tentu saja wajahnya langsung berhadapan dengan wajahnya.

Chup~

Ku curi sebuah kecupan tepat di bibirnya.

"_Morning Kiss_ Baekkie sayang.."

"Ya Park Chanyeol! Mwo aningeo ya! Lepaskan aku! Apaan siih! Ini banyak yang liat aku malu! Cepat lepaaass!" omel kekasihku ini dengan rusuhnya.

Alih alih mendengarkannya, aku malah semakin mempererat pelukanku dan menyusupkan wajahku di helaian helaian rambut lurus panjangnya.

"Baekkie.. Berapa umurmu?" bisikku tanpa memindahkan wajahku.

"Umurku? 16 tahun.. Memang kenapa?" ujarnya polos.

"Kau harum Strawberry sayang.. Kau pakai shampoo bayi yaa?" ujarku

Bluush~

Aiish! Dia merona! Pipi yang semakin hari semakin tirus itu mengeluarkan semburat merah yang memperindah wajah bidadarinya itu.

"Yaa! Mwoseun suri ya? Sudahlah, Yeol.. Ppali lepaskaan.. Kau tidak mau aku dihukum karena terlambat kan?" ujarnya

"Aku tidak ingin kau terlambat tentunya.. Jadi.."

Hup!

"Aku yang akan membawamu ke kelas agar kalau sampai kau telat, aku yang akan dihukum.." ucapku dengan menunjukkan _Prince Smile_ ku.

Ya Aku menggendong Baekkie ala _bride style_. Yang pastinya menarik perhatian seluruh pasang mata yang melihat dan membuat Baekki ku ini merona.

"Ciyyyeeeee!" "Woooyy masih pagiii!" "Aiiisshh Aku iri deehh!" "Kalian menikah sajaaaa!" "Athtagaaa! Pagi Insaaaf Insaaff!" Bla bla bla blaaaa…

Seiring kami- ehm aku berjalan, semakin pula yang mengatai kami.. Membuat Baekkie ku ini malu dan malah menyembunyikan wajahnya di dadaku.. _Thanks Guys_!

"Yeollie.. Kau ini.. Tolong turunkan aku.. Aku malu, Yeol.." gumamnya namun masih terdengar

"Ssst! Joyonghae, Baekkie.. Hm, kau diet, ya, sayang?" tanyaku sambil terus berjalan menuju kelas Baekkie ku.

"Mwo? Diet? Aniyo.." jawabnya

"Mengapa makin hari kau makin ringan saja, Baek? Kau sudah langsing begini.. Kelewat kurus malah.. Sudahlah.. Hentikan dietmu.." ucapku pada Baekhyun.

"Nde.. nde.. Akan kuturuti permintaanmu itu Pangeran Yeollie.. huh.." ucapnya sebal. Semakin imut saja~

"Nah.. Sudah sampai Princess Baekkie.. Silahkan masuk~" ucapku seraya menurunkan Baekhyun di depan kelasnya.

"Belajar dengan baik ya?" ucapku sayang.

"Ya! Harusnya aku yang seperti itu!" balasnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut. Gyaaah! Tahan, Yeol!

"Iya deh, terserahmu.. Aku kembali ke kelasku dulu, nde?" pamitku

"Nde.. Jangan tidur saja di kelas! Dengarkan ucapan dan pelajaran guru dengan baik! Arraseo?" nasihatnya

"Arraseo.. Geurae kau masuklah.. Aku pergi dulu.. Byee~" ucapku seraya berlari mundur dan melambaikan tanganku padanya.

Kulihat dia membalas lambaian tanganku dan berlaru masuk ke kelasnya. Aku pun berbalik dan kembali melanjutkan langkahku menuju kelasku.

Chanyeol POV end

Baekhyun POV

Aku memasuki kelasku dengan senyuman dan eyesmile yang kuumbar tiada henti.

Yeollie.. Park Chanyeol.. Aku begitu mencintainya.. Cinta pertama dan terakhirku sekaligus.. Sungguh aku tidak ingin dia meninggalkanku dan sebaliknya.. Pangeranku yang pemalas, bermata lebar, bertelinga seperti Dobi, bawel..

Namun Tampan nan Perhatian layaknya seorang Pangeran.. Aku sangat mencintainya.. Semoga cintaku dan Chanyeol dapat abadi selamanya.

"Neng ngapain Neng?" bisik seseorang mengagetkanku

Kutengokkan kepalaku kebelakang. Yaaak! Seorang Yeoja nyengir padaku! Kim Minseok! Minnie! Kurang kerjaan sekali dia!

"Ya Minnie! Kurang kerjaan sekali kau!" ucapku pada Minseok yang sering kupanggil Minnie.

"Kamu siih dari tadi cengar cengir sendiri terus jadi kaya mikirin sesuatu terus senyum.. Aneh! Iya iya yang tadi habis di gendong Pangeran Tampan Rump-huummmpphh!"

Sebelum Minseok melanjutkan omong kosong nya langsung saja kusumpal mulut nya itu dengan tisu yang selalu tersedia di saku ku.

Terlihat dia sangat keget dan tersiksa dengan tisu tisu kering di mulutnya itu.

"Yaaa! Kau kurang ajar!" omel Minseok setelah mengeluarkan semua tisu yang tadi sempat bersarang di mulutnya.

"Ya Neo do! Dari tadi nggoda aku terus!" balasku tak mau kalah

"Ih udah ah! Kamu hari ini telat! _So_ langsung aja capcus! Udah ditungguin yang lain giih.." alih alih tidak bias membalas ucapanku, Minseok malah mengajakku ngrumpi -_-

Tapi ya tetap tidak bias kutolak yah.. Karena ini juga termasuk salah satu hobiku~ ^^

"Ya udah, yuk!" jawabku.

Kami-pun bercerita-cerita. Banyak yang kami bahas saat ini. Mungkin hari ini gurunya terlambat, buktinya sampai sekarang kelas belum dimulai.

"Hei! Tahu, tidak? Katanya akan ada siswa baru di sekolah ini! Dan dia akan masuk di kelas kita!" cerita Tao.

Hhm.. Siswa baru, teman baru, sepertinya menarik!

"Nugu? Nugu?" aku-pun langsung bertanya pada Tao.

"Hhm.. Aku tidak tahu! Aku, sih, dengar itu dari anak kelas sebelah, tapi katanya itu sudah dikonfirmasi oleh pihak sekolah!" jelas Tao. Yah jiwa mbak mbak tukang gossip jadi banyak tau info.

"Wah! Bagus, dong?!" ucap Xiumin.

"_That's rightie right_, Minnie! Kalau dia laki-laki, semoga dia tampan, tinggi, putih, pintar, lalu dia menjadi pacarkuu.. Tidak seperti Si Pendek tukang air itu!" ucap Yixing jutek sambil memainkan boneka _unicorn_nya.

"Halah sok lo! Bilang aje lagi PEDEKATE! " ujar kami ber-tiga reflek kompak bersamaan tepat di atas kepala Yixing.

CKLEK~

Pintu terbuka dan masuklah Jung sonsaengnim, guru yang mengajar mata pelajaran Biologi di kelas kami. Dan dia... Sebentar, sepertinya Jung sonsaeng membawa seorang namja yang tergolong tidak pernah kulihat. Apakah namja itu teman baru kita?

"Annyeonghaseyo, anak anak!" ucap Jung Sonsaeng.

"Annyeonghaseyo, sonsaengnim!" ucap kami sekelas.

"Geurae. Kalian pasti sudah mendengar rumor bahwa akan ada siswa baru di sekolah ini yang akan berada di kelas kalian, bukan?" ucap Jung Songsae.

Sontak kami sekelas menganggukkan kepala bersama.

"Geurae. Jigeumeun, saya akan menunjukkan siapa anak itu kepada kalian. Ehm, kau siswa baru, silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu!" perintah Jung Songsae terhadap seseorang di luar kelas.

Semua siswa dan siswi di kelasku-pun mulai berbisik-bisik tidak jelas. Aku sendiri? Ya jelas aku hanya diam. Aku-kan duduk sendiri.

Anak itu-pun masuk.

Dan benar dugaanku! Namja tadi adalah seorang siswa yang akan menjadi teman se-kelas kita.

Tiba-tiba...

PUK!~

Ada sebuah remasan kertas yang sukses mengenai kepalaku. Kutengok ke belakang, untuk melihat siapa yang melempariku tadi. Ternyata...

Minnie!

Minseok mengisyaratkan aku untuk membuka dan membaca remasan kertas tadi. Dan akhirnya kubuka dan kubaca.

"_Baekkiechaan~__ Kau lihat __namja__ itu? Ah, __gue saram neomu meotjin__!_

_Kuyakin dia pasti akan duduk bersamamu, maka dari itu..._

_Bantu dekatkan aku dengannya, ya?_

_Kuyakin usahamu pasti berhasil! Kalau perlu, jodohkan aku dengannya!_

_Kkkkkkkk! Terima Kasih! ^^ Ppyong!~"_

Yah, kurang lebih isinya begitu.

Aku-pun menengok kebelakang lagi dan memberi 2 jempol kepadanya, mengisyaratkan bahwa aku bisa. Dan kau tahu apa reaksinya? Dia langsung ber-yes-yes! sendiri.

"Kim Minseok! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tegur Jung Sonsaeng.

"Eobseojeo, sonsaengnim, jeongsahamnida!" jawab Minseok dengan gugup.

Saking gugupnya sampai segitunya ya? Hahahahahaha! Minnie Minnie!

"Annyeonghaseyo, yeorobun!" tiba-tiba siswa baru itu menyapa kita. Dengan gayanya yang...

Dingin.

"Annyeonghaseyo!" jawab kami.

"Geurae, jeodo Oh Sehoon imnida. Biasa dipanggil Sehun(Sehoon). Aku pindahan dari China. Kamshamnida. Bangaseupnida. " Omoooo! Gue saram jinjja jhagawo! Berbeda balik dengan Chanyeol yang dulu sangat hangat kepadaku yang mungkin dingin..

"Nde.." jawab kami.

"Oh Sehun-ssi, kau duduk bersama... Euhm... Byun Baekhyun-ssi! Baekhyun-ssi, angkat tanganmu!" perintah Jung Sonsaeng.

Langsung saja kuangkat tanganku dan tersenyum kepada... Euhm, Se.. Se.. Sehun!

"Oke, Sehun-ssi, kau sudah lihat dimana tempat dudukmu, kan? Silahkan duduk! Dan kau, Baekhyun-ssi! Saat istirahat nanti, kau harus mengenalkan sudut-sudut sekolah ini pada Sehun! Arra?" ucap Jung Sonsaeng.

"Nde, arraseo, sonsaengnim!" jawabku.

"Oke, terima kasih sebelumnya atas perhatianmu!" ucap Jung Sonsaeng padaku.

Dengan itu, Sehun mulai berjalan menuju bangkuku, lebih tepatnya bangku kosong yang ada di sebelahku.

"Oke, semuanya! Buka buku paket Biologi kalian pada halaman 124! Kita akan membahasnya!" perintah Jung Sonsaeng. Aku, sih, sudah membukanya dari tadi.

Sehun sudah duduk disampingku, saatnya berkenalan!

"Annyeong Sehun-ssi! Naneun Byun Baekhyun imnida.. Kau bisa memanggilku Baekhyun!" ucapku sambil mengulurkan tanganku.

"Ya" jawabnya. Heeeiikkk! Chanyeol saja tidak pernah begitu terhadapku.. Omooo! Sedingin dinginnya Chanyeol ya pasti luluh denganku..

Lalu manusia di depanku ini! Wajahnya sama sekali tidak megeluarkan ekspresi, alias datar! Dan tanganku? Dia tidak menjabatnya!

"Oh, geurae! Senang bertemu dan berkenalan denganmu!" ucapku sambil menarik kembali tanganku.

Dan diabaikan. Kami-pun mulai membahas pelajaran Biologi bersama Jung Sonsaengnim.

Sebelumnya, aku mengetik pesan untuk Chanyeol untuk di bacanya.

"_Yeollie.. Kau sedang apa?_

_Mian__, nanti aku tidak bisa istiraha__t__ bersamamu._

_Aku ditunjuk __Jung Sonsaeng__ untuk mengenalkan sekolah ini pada seorang siswa baru._

_Geu saram nugu__?! Nanti akan kuceritakan!_

_Gomawooo! Daa!~ Saranghaeyoo! ^^" _

BLUSH!~

Pipiku merona disaat aku mengetik kata-kata 'Saranghaeyo'. Walaupun hanya tulisan, aku sangat merona. Mengingat perjuangan Chanyeol untuk mendapatkanku, mengingatkanku akan besarnya rasa cinta Chanyeol padaku. Begitupun sebaliknya, niga jeongmal saranghaeyo, Chanyeol.

Loh? Mengapa jadi begini? Sudahlah!

Baekhyun POV end

_Time skippin_

Chanyeol POV

Waktu istirahat telah tiba. Langsung saja, aku keluar dan berlari menuju ke kelas Baekhyun.

Sesampainya disana...

'Loh, Baekhyun eoddisseo? Biasanya dia kan menungguku menjemputnya?' batinku saat aku tak menemukkan Baekhyun di kelasnya.

Kulihat Minseok, sahabat Baekhyun, yang sedang bersiap-siap menuju ke kantin bersama Tao dan Yixing. Langsung saja kuhampiri dan kutanya mereka tentang Baekhyun,

"Minseok-ssi, Baekhyun eodiga?" tanyaku pada Minseok.

"Loh? Tao, bukannya Baekhyun tadi sudah mengirim pesan pada Chanyeol, kok, malah sekarang Chanyeolnya tidak tahu, sih?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, Minseok malah menanyakan pada Tao.

"Nde, memang benar, kok! Aku yang melihatnya sendiri. Baekhyun mengirim pesan padamu di saat awal-awal akan di mulainya jam pelajaran." jelas Tao.

"Coba kau cek ponselmu! Bisa saja ponselmu mati~" Yixing angkat bicara.

Langsung saja kuambil ponselku yang berada di saku. Benar, ponselku mati.

"Haaaiiisshh! Kau benar, Xing!" ujarku

"Hei! Tapi kalian pastinya tahu dimana Baekhyun sekarang, kan? Tao, kau yang melihat isi pesan Baekhyun, kamu pastinya tahu dimana keberadaan Baekhyun, kan?" tanyaku dan menunjuk Tao.

"Ehm, kalau tidak salah, sih... Eh, iya! Tadi di pesannya, Baekhyun bilang bahwa hari ini dia tidak bisa istirahat denganmu, Baekhyun sedang mengenalkan sudut-sudut sekolah ini pada seorang siswa baru! Kurang lebih ya seperti itu.." jelas Tao.

Memangnya ada siswa baru, ya? Nuguya?

"Emangnya, siapa siswa baru itu?" tanyaku pada Tao.

"Bimiliyaaa! Di pesan itu, Baekhyun bilang bahwa dia akan memberitahumu sendiri nanti!" ucap Tao.

"Ooh.. Geurae, aku keluar dulu, nde?" pamitku pada mereka.

"Yeee!" jawab mereka serempak.

_Diluar Kelas~_

Sekarang aku sudah berada di luar kelas. Niatnya, sih, mau mencari dan ekedar meng-cek keadaan Baekhyun. Tapi, aku bingung harus mulai dari ruangan apa, lantai apa? Sudah kubilang, kan, bahwa sekolahku ini sangat luas dan besar!

"Chanyeol!" tiba-tiba ada yang meneriakki aku dari belakang, langsung saja kutengokkan kepalaku. Dan ternyata itu Joonmyeon dan Kris.

"Waee?" tanyaku pada mereka, setelah mereka sudah berada di hadapanku.

"Kau yang kenapa?! Seperti mencari sesuatu heum?" Tanya Joonmyeon

"Yeah.. Mencari Baekhyun sebenarnya.." jawabku.

"Baekhyun? Ooh... Tadi, sih, waktu aku sama Joonmyeon mengantarkan buku ke ruang guru, aku melihat Baekhyun bersama seorang namja di depan ruang administrasi!" ucap Kris.

"Berarti mereka sekarang ada di lantai 1?" tebakku.

"Ye.." jawab Joonmyun dan Kris bersamaan.

"Geurae, Gomawo!" dengan perktaan itu aku langsung kabur meninggalkan mereka dan berlari menuju lantai 1.

"Ya! Yaa!" dapat kudengar teriakan Joonmyeon. Dan aku tidak peduli.

Sekarang, aku sedang menuruni tangga dari lantai 3 menuju lantai 1. Ya.. Disekolah ini tidak ada Lift, jadi semua warga sekolah harus menaiki dan menuruni tangga untuk mencapai tujuannya.

Bisa dibayangkan bukan betapa capeknya yang berada di lantai 5? Untung saja, aku hanya di lantai 2! Tapi, Baekhyun yang dilantai 3...

Entah kenapa, dia sangat rapuh... Dan..

Hei.. Itu Baekhyun kan?

Langsung saja kuikuti Baekhyun yang sekarang berada di ruang lab. Bahasa. Yah, dia bersama seorang siswa yang bisa di golongkan.. ehm.. tampan. Resiko memiliki kekasih pintar! Jujur saja, aku cemburu. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi?

Mereka mulai berjalan, dan aku mulai akan mengikuti mereka lagi...

TAP! Ada seseorang yang menyentuh pundakku. Dan ternyata itu Joonmyeon dan Kris lagi... Oh, ya!

Kuperkenalkan Joonmyeon dan Kris!

Joonmyeon dan Kris adalah kedua sahabatku. Kami sudah bersama sejak waktu kami JHS. Joonmyeon belum punya pacar, tapi sedang pendekatan dengan Yixing. Sedangkan Kris sudah punya pacar, yaitu Tao.

"Hei, Chan! Kenapa kau pakai mengintip-intip segala?" tanya Joonmyeon.

"Ssst, diam, Joon! Aku seperti ini, supaya Baekhyun tidak tahu aku ada disini! Kau pasti sudah pernah kuceritakan kalau Baekhyun tidak suka di ganggu saat sedang mengerjakan sesuatu!" bisikku

"Hei, ke kantin yok?" ajak Kris. Kebetulan aku lapar..

"Ya sudah, ayo!" aku-pun menerima ajakannya. Semoga mereka tidak ngapa ngapain..

Chanyeol POV end

Sehun POV

Sekarang aku berada di depan ruang lab. Musik bersama dengan seorang gadis cantik nan imut bernama Baekhyun.

Cinta pandangan pertama. Dia pintar, cantik, bijak, dan kuat. Aku sebenarnya sudah capek diajak berkeliling dari lantai 3 sampai lantai 1!

Hah, capeknya! Dan dari tadi kita memakai tangga bukan lift! Herannya, Baekhyun masih saja kuat. Mungkin karena sudah terbiasa.

Itu yang membuatku menyukainya. Aku ingin menyatakan rasa sukaku ini padanya, kapan ya?

"Ini ruang lab. Musik. Ini akan menjadi ruang terakhir yang kujelaskan padamu hari ini. Di dalamnya ada berbagai macam alat musik yang lengkap. Apabila kamu ingin bermain di dalamnya, silahkan masuk saja! Ruangan ini biasa kita gunakan sebagai tempat latihan apabila ada pertunjukkan seni atau apa saja yang berkaitan dengan musik. Penjaga ruangan ini ada Shin Sonsaengnim. Mengerti, Sehun?" jelas Baekhyun sangat panjang dan memecah lamunanku.

"Nde, arraseo..." jawabku.

"Oke, penjelasan tentang sekolah hari ini selesai." ucap Baekhyun

"Kok, selesai? Kan, masih ada lantai 4 dan 5?" tanyaku.

"Itu dilanjut besok. Aku ada perlu. Besok aku janji akan melanjutkan yang tadi! Oke, Sampai jumpa!" pamit Baekhyun. Dan dengan itu dia langsung berjalan meninggalkanku menuju arah... Sepertinya toilet.

Ah! Sebenarnya aku masih ingin berlama-lamaan bersama Baekhyun, tapi tidak apa-apa, deh! Besok, kan, masih bisa! Kkk!

Aku-pun mulai berjalan menuju ke kelas kembali.

Sehun POV end

Baekhyun POV

Kulihat toilet sepertinya kosong. Langsung saja aku masuk kesitu.

Ehm.. Perutku mual.. Kepalaku pusing..

To Be Continued / END ?

Author Notes :

Ada yang nyesel udah baca FF gaje ini sampe selesai? Author harap enggak ya.. Aneh banget tbc nya, habis author gak tau mau di cut sebelah mana.. TT

Gimana FFnya? Dengan berbagai macam Remake, masihkah aneh? Mungkin iya.. TT

Jeongmal kamshamnida untuk Review When Enemies Gotta Fallin In Love di FFn! Udah dibales lewat PM masing masing! Sangat membangkitkan semangat Author buat nulis lagi.. TT Oh iya! Ini kan FF Chapter, so masih ada lanjutan Chapter lainnya! Tapi kalo misalnya gak suka bisa minta end kok.. Mohon Reviewnya buat ini..

Seperti biasa, bagi yang sudah membaca, makasih pakai begete dari author, Tapi jangan lupa buat Review, nde? Saran dan Kritik sangat dibutuhkan dan dipersilahkan.. Tapi tolong buat Bash, dipendem di hati aje yeee? -Xoppucino L


	2. Chapter 2 ( END )

Title : I Love You (Remake) (Chap 2)

Cast : - Park Chanyeol aka Chanyeol.

- Byun Baekhyun aka Baekhyun (Yeoja).

- Oh Se Hoon aka Sehun.

Other Cast : - Do Kyungsoo (Yeoja)

- Kim Minseok, Huang Zi Tao, Zhang Yixing (All Yeoja) aka Baek's friend.

- Kim Joonmyeon, Wu Yifan aka Chan's best friend.

- Kim Jongdae aka Baek's workmate.

Genre : Remake! (?) GENDERSWITCH!, Romance, Friendship, Sinetron, Abal, Others!

Lenght : 2 Shoots (Chapter 2)

Author : daelyxoppucino

Udah pernah di post di : 2014/07/03/ff-chanbaek-gs-i-love-you-chap-2-end/

Little AN : Ternyata… Banyak juga yang suka sama FF ini..

Para Riviewers, Followers, juga Favoriters (?), Makasih sekali lagi ya.. Tapi, kalian udah tau skandal BaekYeon? Jujur itu yang buat Author gak update FF ini berminggu minggu..

Tunda lagi.. Tunda lagi.. Bukan alay, Cuma Author itu yah agak sakit hati dan sedikit ngancurin feels serta mood buat lanjutin FF ini.. Itu yang membuat lama.. Sekali lagi Author minta maaf, ya.. =''')

Sebenernya PAS waktu hari Skandal BaekYeon, Author mau Update cerita ini, tapi.. Tapia da penggantinya kok! FF KrisTao~ GS! Namanya Sepia Vintage! Coba di cek di Stories Author, kalo mau~ ^o^/

Untuk para Riviewers Terima Kasih Banyaak!~ Jawaban untuk kalian ada di bawah! ^^

So Author'll start this fiction.. Author sangat berharap kalian masih percaya dengan adanya ChanBaek.. (ples imajinasi sedikit untuk GS)

Summary : Hanya Aku dan Kamu. Kita. /nggak tau mau bikin summary gimana TT

Ada cerita baru buat Selingan tuuh! Namanya Sepia Vintage!

Take a Look Juseyooo~

Khusus Chap ini dan FF lain seterusnya, Author nggak akan pake Bahasa Korea yang neko neko!

Maaf buat yang kemarin ya? :'')

_Silent Readers_, _go away!_

_If there is any typos, i'm so sorry.._

_Read and Review,_ juseyo... ^^

Xoppucino SLight presents..

_I Love You_

Sebelumnya~

Baekhyun POV

Kulihat toilet sepertinya kosong. Langsung saja aku masuk kesitu.

Ehm.. Perutku mual.. Kepalaku pusing..

_ChanBaek - I Love You_

Tak kuat dengan semua rasa itu..

HOEK! HOEK!

Rasanya aku ingin muntah. Kucoba keluarkan semua isi perutku yang sangat sakit ini. Ah! Dan kepalaku sangat pusing, perutku juga terasa seperti sangat kembung.

Langsung saja kuambil obat pereda pusing dan sakit perutku dan langsung kutelan habis.

Aku terdiam duduk di bangku kloset salah satu bilik toilet ini. Menunngu beberapa detik dan ah! Obatnya langsung sedikit bereaksi.

Yah.. Seperti ini lah apabila aku terlalu kecapekan. Semua gejala penyakitku akan kambuh. Jujur saja aku sangat capek. Tenggorokanku juga sangat kering menjelaskan semua sudut-sudut sekolah ini.

Dari lantai 3 menuju 2 dan 1. Bisa dibayangkan betapa capeknya!

Setelah merasa baikan, aku langsung keluar dan membasuh wajahku dengan air wastafel di toilet.

Aku berkaca.

Aku sedih dan mataku-pun mengeluarkan bulir-bulir kristal yang selama ini kupendam dihadapan orang lain, terutama kekasihku, Chanyeol.

Dapat kulihat warna kulitku semakin menguning. Aku tahu, aku mengindap sebuah penyakit keturunan dari nenekku yang turun ke orang tuaku, lalu jatuh pada diriku dan saudara-saudaraku.

Dokter sudah menyarankan padaku agar mengikuti pengobatan saja. Ingin sekali kujalani pengobatan itu, tetapi apa daya.. Gaji dari kerja paruh waktuku tidak cukup untuk biaya pengobatan itu.

Tidak ada satu-pun yang mengetahui penyakitku ini. Sahabatku yang paling terdekat, Minseok, pun tidak tahu. Apalagi Chanyeol... Memang dia sudah menanyakan padaku, tapi aku mengabaikannya. Ya, aku tidak ingin merepotkan orang-orang di sekitarku.

SRET~

Kuhapus air mataku dengan ibu jariku. Ya, aku harus kuat. Aku percaya, bahwa semua akan indah pada waktunya.

Kubasuh lagi wajahku agar tidak terlihat seperti orang yang baru menangis. Kuberi sedikit lip-gloss pada bibirku agar tidak terlihat pucat.

Aku keluar dan langsung berlari menaiki tangga-tangga dan menuju ke kelasku. Aku sudah terlambat, karena aku terlalu lama di toilet tadi.

Di kelas~

CKLEK~

Kubuka pintu kelas perlahan. Setelah menutupnya aku segera membungkukkan badanku menghadap Lee Sonsaengnim.

"Baekhyun-ssi, mengapa kau terlambat?" tanya Lee Sonsaengnim.

"Jeongsahamnida, sonsengnim! Tadi saya ada urusan sebentar di luar, sekali lagi jeongsahamnida!" jawabku sambil membungkukkan badanku lagi.

"Yasudah, kau, duduklah! Oke, Anak-anak, kita lanjutkan pelajarannya!" ucap Lee sonsaengnim.

Aku mulai berjalan menuju bangkuku. Omo! Sehun tersenyum padaku. Aku berhasil membuat anak dingin itu menjadi tersenyum padaku! Aku harus menceritakannya pada Chanyeol!

Aku-pun membalas senyumannya, duduk, dan mulai mendengarkan pelajaran.

PUK~

Sebuah surat mendarat di kepalaku. Dan setelah kubuka ternyata dari Tao. Isi suratnya cukup panjang. Aku-pun mulai membacanya...

_To : __Baekkie__. From : __Tao__._

_Baekkie__, mengapa kau masuk terlambat__ padahal bel sudah berbunyi__?_

_Saat Sehun masuk kelas, dia tidak bersamamu,_

_Dia hanya diam dan langsung tiduran di Meja! Menyebalkan!_

_Dari tadi kami mencemaskanmu!_

_Aku, KrisGe, Suho, Yixing, Minnie pun panik.._

_Apalagi Chanyeol! Dia terus mencarimu, tapi malah disuruh masuk ke kelasnya.. -_-_

Ehm.. Sebegitu panikkah mereka?

Asalkan mereka tau aku sebenarnya ada di mana.. Asalkan mereka tau aku sedang apa di tempat itu.. Asalkan mereka tau.. Apakah mereka akan mengikhlaskanku suatu saat nanti? Mereka terlalu menyayangiku.. Heum..

Aku-pun mulai membalas suratku pada Tao.

_To : __Tao__. From : __Baekkie__._

_Sebegitu panik__kah__?_

_Tenanglah, aku__ baik-baik saja!_

_Tadi aku hanya ada sedikit urusan di toilet_

_Ehm, s__epertinya nanti aku akan langsung kerja,_

_Tolong sampaikan pada __Chanyeol__, ya?!_

_Sampaikan juga bahwa aku menunggunya di Taman kota jam 10 malam nanti._

_Dan satu lagi!_

_Katakan bahwa aku selalu mencintainya!__:__*_

Hihihi! Kulempar balik kertas jawaban surat Tao kepadanya.

Tao membacanya, dia sedikit nyengir dibagian akhir, dan memberikan satu jempolnya, berarti dia akan mengatakannya.

Hei? Kenapa? Heran?

Hahaha.. Aku belum bilang pada kalian ya? Oke. Aku bekerja part time di sebuah Rumah Makan Ramen dekat Taman Kota. Sudah kau ketahui kan bahw aku sudah kehilangan semua saudaraku, juga orang tuaku karena penyakit itu..

Membuatku harus mandiri. Mencari nafkah sendiri, hanya untuk sesuap nasi. *author bahasanya ngeeh~*

End Baekhyun's POV

Time Skippin'~

Chanyeol POV

Saatnya pulang sekolah, aku langsung membenahi bukuku dan berjalan ke loker. Rencanaku selanjutnya adalah menjemput Baekhyun dan mengantarnya pulang.

"Chan!" tiba-tiba ada seseorang meneriakkiku. Kutolehkan kepalaku kebelakang, ternyata itu Tao.

"Ehm, Chanyeol, Kata Baekkie, hari ini dia akan langsung bekerja. Dan dia akan menunggumu di Taman kota jam 10 malam nanti! Dan juga katanya…" ucap Tao gantung.

"Ehm, katanya?" tanyaku

"Katanya, yah, dia mencintaimu.." ucap Tao nyengir

Aku tersenyum. Aku juga mencintaimu, Baekhyunku.. Yah, Baekhyunku itu memang sangat manis. Aku jadi merindukanyya..

"Yah, Chanyeol! Jangan senyum senyum sendiri! Jangan gila ah!" hardik Tao parno

"Hahaha.. Iya iya.. Terima kasih atas infonya.. Aku pulang dulu, takut menjadi santapan Dragonmu~" pamitku

"Ih! Apaan sih! Kamu itu!" tolak Tao malu-malu.

"Tao, kajja kita pulang!" Kris yang ada di belakang Tao langsung merangkul pinggang Tao, sehingga membuat Tao kaget.

"Yaaa! PabboKris!" jerit Tao kaget.

Kami pun tertawa, lebih tepatnya aku dan Kris, sedangkan Tao hanya mempoutkan bibirnya, tak ayal membuat Kris mengecup bibir Tao, aku pun memutar bola mataku malas.

"Ehm.. ya sudah, kita pulang dulu, ya, Chan! Daa~" pamit Tao.

Guerae, Baekhyun menungguku jam 10 malam di Taman kota.

Sekarang sudah menunjukkan waktu jam 3 siang. Nanti jam 6 ada latihan basket sampai jam setengah 9, bermain ke rumah Kris sampai jam 10, setelah itu pergi menemui Baekhyun, pas! Jadwal sudah kuatur, tinggal menjalaninya!

Aku jadi tidak sabar menemuimu, Baekhyun.. Aku sangat merindukanmu, sayang..

-::-

Time Skippin, pukul 23.30~

BYUUR!

Tiba-tiba aku disiram air oleh seseorang, yang ternyata itu Kris.

"Ya! Mau sampai kapan kau tertidur di rumahku?" Tanya Kris.

"Eh! Aku ketiduran, ya?" tanyaku padanya.

"Iya! Dan juga, jangan lupa cek ponselmu!" ucap Kris.

Aku-pun menyalakan ponselku. Ada 15 pesan dan 25 panggilan tak terjawab. Setelah kulihat ternyata itu semua dari Baekhyun... Astaga! Aku lupa bahwa aku harus ke Taman kota!

"Kris, ini jam berapa?" tanyaku pada Kris.

"Ehm, jam setengah 12. Oh ya, katanya kau mau bertemu Baekhyun di Taman kota?" tanya Kris.

Langsung saja aku bergegas mengambil jaket dan tasku lalu keluar dari rumah Kris.

Aku berlari menuju Taman kota. Pabbo, aku lupa aku membawa sepeda. Tapi, kulanjut saja lari-anku.

Sesampai di Taman kota, aku tak melihat siapa-siapa. Taman kota sudah sepi. Pasti Baekhyun juga sudah pulang dari tadi!

Argh! Ini semua salahku! Kenapa aku harus ketiduran! Lalu, Baekhyun bagaimana?! Sial!

Langsung saja aku kembali menuju rumah Kris mengambil sepedaku dan pergi ke kost-kostan Baekhyun, mengcek apa dia sudah pulang. Aku mengayuh sepedaku cepat, untung saja ini sudah malam, jadi jalanan sepi.

Sesampainya di kost-kostan Baekhyun, aku langsung menemui Ahjumma penjaga kost.

"Jeogiyo, Ahjumma, apa Baekhyun sudah pulang?" tanyaku pada Ahjumma kost.

"Iya, tadi ada seorang pemuda dan seorang gadis yang mengantarkannya ke sini!" jawabnya.

"Ehm, nuguya?" tanyaku.

"Maaf, nak Chanyeol, saya kurang tahu!" ujarnya.

"Ya sudah, kamshamnida, ahjumma! Saya titip Baekhyun, ya?" pamitku.

"Ya.." jawabnya.

Ah! Lebih baik aku pulang saja, lah!

Morning~

HOAAHM! Aku menguap sebentar, kali ini aku bangun dengan sendirinya, tanpa alarm. Tapi, setelah aku cek jam alarmku... Wait..

What?! Jam setengah 8?! Langsung saja aku memakai seragam sekolahku, tanpa mandi. Kusemprotkan sedikit parfum, agar bau badanku tidak terlalu menyengat. Setelah itu aku langsung pergi ke sekolah.

Sesampainya di NSHS Seoul

Ugh! Pastilah aku terlambat! Setelah kuparkirkan sepedaku, aku langsung berlari menuju kelasku.

CKLEK~ Kubuka pintu kelasku pelan. Mampus, hari ini pelajaran Shin Sonsaengnim.

"Ya Chanyeol! Cepat masuk, gurunya belum datang!" teriak Joonmyeon yang sedang bersama Kris di bangkunya.

Belum datang? Syukurlah! Namun beberapa detik kemudian Shin Sonsaengnim masuk dan meminta maaf karena terlambat, kami melanjutkan pembelajaran seperti biasa.

Istirahat Time~

Aku ingin menemui Baekhyun, meminta maaf karena kemarin malam aku tidak jadi menemuinya.

Di perjalanan, aku bertemu MinXingTao. Kok?

"Hei! Kenapa kalian tidak bersama Baekhyun?" tanyaku pada mereka.

"Kata Baekhyun, sih, dia masih ada urusan sebentar. Coba kau cari! Mungkin dia ada di tempat favoritnya!" jawab Yixing.

Karena sekarang aku berada di lantai bawah, aku akan pergi ke Taman belakang sekolah, salah satu tempat favorit Baekhyun.

Sesampainya disana, aku langsung melihat Baekhyun dan.. ehm.. Dia berduaan lagi bersama siswa baru kemarin.

Kenyataan pahit yang harus kuterima sebagai Namjachingu Baekhyun. Namun.. Mwo?

Tunggu!

Dapat kudengar samar-samar pemuda itu menyatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun..

Apa maksudnya ini?

Fikiranku kacau, hatiku bergejolak, aku memundurkan langkahku ke belakang.. Terus.. Dan akhirnya kuputuskan untuk berlari menuju atap sekolah..

School's Rooftop

Bukan alay, namun, bisakah aku terjun dari atap sekolah ini sekarang juga? Its Enough! Aku sudah sangat cemburu dengan Baekhyun! Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!

Aku lelah memikirkannya, aku lelah berlari tadi, Pikiranku kacau... Apa mungkin aku harus memanfaatkan Kyungsoo?

Geurae, jika itu membantu, akan aku lakukan!

Kurogoh ponsel yang berada di sakuku. Kyungsoo sering mengirimiku pesan atau menelfonku, walaupun tidak kuangkat. Dan aku tidak menyimapan kontak Sehyun.

Nah, ini, sepertinya ini nomor Kyungsoo. Ugh, buang buang pulsa saja!

"Yoboseyo?" tanya seseorang di seberang sana. Mungkin dia Kyungsoo.

"Ehm, Kyungsoo?"

"Eh, Chanyeol Oppa! Omo! Kau menelfonku? Omo! Apa Kau menerimaku tuk jadi kekasihmu? Ah, Oppaaa!" cerocosnya.

Ck, siapa juga yang mau menjadikanmu sebagai kekasihku! Tapi, harus aku lakukan demi kelancaran rencanaku.

"Ya! Bisakah kau diam sebentar? Geurae memang betul tebakanmu, tapi hanya sebagai kekasih bohongan! Kau ingat! Hanya kekasih bohongan! Garis bawahi itu! Kau tidak boleh berlaku macam-macam padaku! Paham?" jelasku.

"Oppa.. Kenapa Bohongan? Wae?" pintanya.

"Ya! Kau menyukaiku, kan? Kau ingin aku bahagia, kan? Maka dari itu, kau harus mau jadi kekasih BOHONGAN ku! Kalau tidak mau, sih, ya sudah!" jawabku.

"I.. Iya.. Tapi kenapa harus bohongan? Tu.. Tumben?"

"Kau akan mengetahuinya sendiri! Bawel banget sih! Mau tidak?"

"Eh, iya-iya mau! Asal menjadi kekasih-" ucapnya tapi ku potong.

"Bohongan!" potongku.

"Iya.. Bohongan! Walaupun bohongan, aku mau, kok! Jadi bisa dimulai kapan? Besok?" tanyanya.

"Iya! Ingat tugasmu hanya menyamar sebagai pacar bohonganku. Tugas pertamamu besok adalah mengantarkanku ke sekolah (?), seolah-olah mesra, lalu kau bisa kembali ke sekolahmu." ujarku.

"Oke, siap! Tak sabar menunggu besok!" ucapnya.

"Terserahmu!"

PIP~ Dengan itu ku akhiri acaraku menelfon Kyungsoo.

Mianhae, Baekhyun...

Aku melakukan ini, karena aku mencintaimu, sayang...

OneWeek Later~

Sudah seminggu lamanya aku terus seperti ini. Menghindari Baekhyun, berlaku mesra bersama Kyungsoo, walaupun sebenarnya aku sangat membenci rencana gila-ku ini. Dan sangat jijik dengan Kyungsoo yang terus bersikap manja denganku! Aku mau jika itu Baekhyun, but..

This person wasn't her.. Baekhyun aniya.. Ugh!

Dan entah mengapa, sepertinya Baekhyun tampak biasa saja dan semakin tambah dekat dengan siswa baru itu, yang ternyata bernama Sehun.

Jujur, hatiku sakit. Sepertinya Baekhyun bahagia bersama Sehun. Apakah dia sudah tidak mencintaiku? Apakah dia membenciku? Apakah dia sudah menyukai yang lain? Apakah? Apakah.. Apakah..

KRIING~

Aaargh! Kacau sudah fikiranku! Tak terasa, bel sekolah berbunyi. Yah seperti ini lah aku. Melamunkan Baekhyun terus menerus setiap hari, waktu, jam, bahkan detik..

Aku-pun keluar dari kelasku.

"ChanOppa!" tiba-tiba ada seseorang meneriakiku. Geez, the person is Kyungsoo.

"ChaanOppa.. Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita ke kedai es krim? Lalu ke Lotte World!" usul Kyungsoo sambil bergelayut di lenganku. Ugh!

But why she must asked Lotte World? Itu tempat favourite Baekhyun..

"Lepas, Kyungsoo! Ingat tugasmu!" ujarku mengingatkannya.

"Tapi, kan.." tak kugubris ucapan Kyungsoo.

Tiba-tiba aku melihat Baekhyun dan Sehun berjalan bersama, langsung saja aku menghampiri Kyungsoo dan menggandeng tangannya.

"Kyungie, aku setuju kalau kita ke kedai es krim lalu kita kencan ke Lotte World! Eothokke?" tanyaku dengan ekspesi dibuat buat pada Kyungsoo.

Already got it? Yeah.. Rencanaku adalah membuat Baekhyun cemburu dengan seribu satu cara, dalam kurung, yang sampai sekarang, belum mempan..

"Asa! Kajja Oppa!" jawab Kyungsoo semangat. Iish!

Tiba-tiba...

BRUK!

Aku membulatkan mataku.. Dihadapanku.. Baekhyun pingsan.

Langsung saja ku lepaskan Kyungsoo dan berlari menuju Baekhyun.

"Oppa, aku bagaimana?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Pulanglah! Tugasmu sudah selesai! Aku tidak membutuhkanmu lagi!" jawabku dingin pada Kyungsoo. Hatinya terluka? Cih! Aku tak peduli!

Aku hanya terfokus pada Baekhyun.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya namja yang sering bersama Baekhyun akhir akhir ini, Sehun.

"Siapa kau? Minggir! Aku namjachingu Baekhyun!" jelasku.

Langsung saja kugendong Baekhyun ala bride style dan berlari keluar sekolah. Aku terus berlari untuk menemukan taksi yang akan mengantarkan kami ke Rumah Sakit.

Setelah aku menemukan taksi, aku langsung masuk ke taksi itu. Saat aku akan menutup pintunya...

"Aku ikut, akan kuceritakan semua yang terjadi." ucap Sehun.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, langsung saja kupersilahkan Sehun masuk dan ikut dengan kami. Sebelumnya, aku sudah berkata pada pak sopir taksi untuk mengantar kami ke Rumah Sakit terdekat.

Baekhyun, Bertahanlah Sayang...

Seoul Hospital

Setelah sampai, aku langsung berlari masuk Rumah Sakit. Masalah pembayaran, Sehun yang mengurus.

"Jogiyo! Tolong bawa dia ke UGD!" ucapku pada seorang suster yang kebetulan lewat di depan kami dan menyerahkan Baekhyun yang sekarang tengah di dorong oleh sang suster dengan tempat tidur dorong menuju UGD.

"Harap ditunggu, ya?" pesan sang suster. Dan kami hanya mengangguk.

BLAM~ Pintu UGD ditutup.

Tubuhku merosot. Bulir kristal jatuh dari kedua pelupuk mataku.

Ya tuhan, kenapa bisa sampai seperti ini? Ada apa dengan Baekhyun. Apakah aku sudah keterlaluan? Pabbo! Nan Pabbo! Hiks..

"Chanyeol-ssi" panggil seseorang, yang kuyakini dia Sehun, sambil menepuk pundakku.

"Ini memang berat, Duduklah! Setelah itu, aku akan menceritakan semua yang terjadi." ucap Sehun sambil membantuku berdiri dan duduk di kursi ruang tunggu.

"Park Chanyeol-ssi, aku akan menceritakan semuanya.." ucap Sehun. Dan aku bersiap mendengarnya.

Pause Chanyeol POV

Sehun POV

"Park Chanyeol-ssi, aku akan menceritakan semuanya.." ucapku.

"Kau cemburu disaat mengetahui bahwa aku yang mengantarkan Baekhyun ke kost-kostan malam hari dan saat kami berada di taman belakang sekolah, kan?" tanyaku.

"Nde.." jawab Chanyeol parau.

"Sebenarnya begini..." ucapku memulai cerita..

_Flashback_

Aku bekerja paruh waktu.. Dan Yes! Aku satu rumah makan dengan Baekhyun! Satu kesempatan untukku!

Pukul 21.50

Tak terasa sekarang sudah malam. Para pekerja yang lain sudah bersiap-siap untuk pulang, termasuk aku, Baekhyun, dan Jongdae, rekan kerja Baekhyun disini.

"Baekhyun, Sehun, aku pulang dulu, ndee?" pamit Jongdae pada kami.

"Ndee.." jawab kami serempak.

"Baekhyun, apa kau mau langsung pulang?" tanyaku pada Baekhyun. Ya, sekarang aku mulai dekat dengan Yeoja mandiri yang kutaksir ini.

"Tidak.. Aku sedang janji pada seseorang di Taman kota, kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ehm, bolehkah aku mengantarmu, kan, tidak baik kalau seorang gadis keluar malam-malam seperti

ini.." tanyaku pada Baekhyun sambil menggaru tengkukku yang tidak gatal.

"Boleh, saja!" jawab Baekhyun. Yeah! Dia begitu terbuka.. Aku pun mengangguk..

"Hm.. Beres! Ayo, kita ke Taman kota!" ajak Baekhyun.

Kami-pun segera pergi ke Taman kota. Kata Baekhyun, jarak antara Taman kota dengan tempat kerja

kami agak dekat. Jadi, kami cukup berjalan kaki saja.

Kami sampai disana tepat pukul 10.

Satu jam kemudian~

Kami sudah tepat satu jam menunggu disini, Baekhyun yang dari tadi gelisah dan bermain ponselnya sekarang sudah terlelap di pundakku. Senang sih..

Tapi aku bingung! Aku tidak tahu dimana Baekhyun tinggal..

Ah! Kenapa tidak menelfon salah satu kontak yang ada di ponsel Baekhyun saja! Minhae, Baekhyun, aku lancang.

Kuambil ponselnya lalu mulai mengutak-atik ponselnya. Kubuka kontak yang paling sering dihubungi Baekhyun. Dan yang paling sering dihubungi adalah Minnie Minnie Baby dan Yeollie. Nama kreatif yang imut..

Dan aku memilih Minnie. Kutelfon kontak itu, setelah menunggu beberapa detik, baru diangkat.

"Yoboseyo, Baekkie! Ada apa?" tanya suara diseberang sana. Kuyakin dia yang bernama Minnie Minnie itu.

"Ehm, jogiyo, dengan Minnie Minn-" ucapanku terputus.

"Ya! Neo Nuguya! Ini bukan suara Chanyeol! Kau penculik Baekhyun?" tanyanya.

Chanyeol? Apa Yeollie? Siapa dia? Apa mungkin sahabat Baekhyun?

"Ya aku bukan penculik Baekhyun! Aku Sehun, Oh Sehoon. Siswa baru yang tadi pagi. Sekarang Baekhyun bersamaku di Taman kota. Jangan tanya mengapa, akan kujelaskan nanti! Sekarang tolong jemput kami!" ucapku.

"I-iya, tunggu sebentar!" ucapnya dan PIIP~ Sambungan diputus secara sepihak.

Aku-pun menunggu si Minnie itu menjemput kami. Di luar sini sangat dingin. Kulihat Baekhyun saja tidur sambil menggigil. Aku memakaikan jaketku padanya dan sekarang malah aku yang kedinginan.

"Sehun-ssi!" teriak seseorang yang kuyakini si Minnie itu. Dia berlari menuju kami.

"Ssst!" aku mengisyaratkan agar dia tidak berteriak-teriak lagi.

"Minnie-ssi, apakah kau mengetahui tempat tinggal Baekhyun?" bisikku pada si Minnie.

"Iya, ppali kajja! Disini dingin!" ujar Minnie. Aku-pun menggendong Baekhyun ke dalam mobil Minnie. Dan Ternyata, Baekhyun tinggal di kost-kostan.

Setelah menempatkan Baekhyun dalam kost-kostannya. Aku-pun berkenalan pada si Minnie itu. Namanya Kim Minseok. Orang orang memanggilnya Minseok atau Minnie. Dan aku mulai bercerita tentang dari awal sampai akhir.

Tak terasa, kami sudah sampai di depan rumahku. Sebelum aku turun aku pamit dan mengucapkan terima kasih terlebih dahulu.

Flashback end

"Dan kejadiaan saat aku dan Baekhyun di Taman belakang sekolah itu, aku memang akan mengatakan perasaanku padanya, tetapi dia menolakku. Dia bilang dia sudah memiliki kekasih dan dia sangat mencintainya, yaitu kau, Chanyeol-ssi.." ucapku.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya dengan parau.

"Nde.. Dia bilang kau sangat sempurna.. Dengan itu aku langsung memutuskan harapanku untuk menjadi kekasihnya.. Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk menjadi sahabat Baekhyun. Keesokan harinya, saat Baekhyun dan aku melihatmu bersama seorang perempuan, dia pingsan, tapi kau tidak melihatnya. Langsung saja, kubawa dia ke UKS. Dia bercerita tentang semuanya, terutama penyakitnya.." ucapku panjang lebar.

"M.. Mwoya? Penyakit? Baekhyun me-memiliki penyakit?" tanyanya kaget.

"Nde. Dia mengindap penyakit Kanker Hati jenis Angiosarcomas, kanker hati ganas, langka, stadium akhir. Itu yang membuat kulitnya menguning, semakin kurus, sering muntah dan juga pusing. Dia baru mengetahui penyakitnya 1 bulan yang lalu.. Dia merahasiakan dari semua orang, karena dia tidak ingin membuat orang di sekitarnya repot, khususnya kau.. " jelasku.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa? Eotohokkee? Ini semua salahku.. Nan pabbo! Pabbo!" dapat kudengar teriakan frustasi Chanyeol yang dengan tidak warasnya membentur-benturkan kepalanya pada dinding.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Chanyeol-ssi! Tenanglah! Ini bukan salahmu, Baekhyun, ataupun aku! Disini tidak ada yang salah! Tenanglah, Chaan!" teriakku menenangkan Chanyeol yang tampak sudah tidak waras itu.

"Hiks.. Aku menyesaal.. Mengapa aku berbuat seperti itu? Menyakitinya? Mianhae Baekhyun.. Nado mianhae Sehun-ssi.. Nan Pabbo! Hiks.." ujarnya sambil terus menangis.

"Nde, Chanyeol-ssi.. Kau tidak bodoh, aku merasakannya. Tidak ada kata penyesalan, oke?" ucapku pada Chanyeol.

"Dengan Chanyeol-ssi?" tiba-tiba ada yang memanggil Chanyeol, ternyata Dokter Xi, dokter langganan Baekhyun.

"N-nde?" jawab Chanyeol parau.

"Baekhyun sudah siuman, tapi sekarang dia sedang kritis. Kau Sehun, kan?" tanya Dokter Xi padaku.

"Nde, annyeonghaseyo, dokter Xi!" jawabku sambil membungkukkan badanku.

"Dok, bolehkah kami masuk?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Silahkan! Dari tadi, Baekhyun memanggil-manggil namamu, lebih baik kalian menemuinya sekarang! Saya permisi!" ucap Dokter Xi.

Kamipun langsung masuk ke ruangan UGD.

Sehun POV end

Continue Chanyeol POV

Aku dan Sehun masuk ke ruangan UGD.

"Yeoliiee.."

Aku langsung berlari menuju Baekhyun yang berbaring tak berdaya di kasur UGD.

"Baekkie-ah.. Baekkie... Mi-mianhada.. Mianhae.. Hiks! Hiks!" ucapku pada Baekhyun.

"Gwench-ahna, Yeolliee... A-ku sudah mema-afkanmu..." jawab Baekhyun terbata-bata. Kulihat kedua mata indahnya mengeluarkan kristal-kristal yang sebenarnya tidak ingin kulihat.

"Geurigo, wae? Kenapa kau tidak berkata padaku tentang penyakitmu, Baekkiee?! Wae-hiks!" tanyaku sambil menangis.

BRAK!

"Baekkiee!" tiba-tiba ada yang membuka pintu UGD secara paksa dan menuju ke kasur Baekhyun, dan mereka adalah MinXingTao serta Kris, Suho, Jongdae.

"Baekkie, wae iraae?" tanya Minseok, Yixing, dan Tao bersamaan.

"Baekkie, mengapa kau tidak menceritakannya padaku?" tanya Jongdae.

"Baekhyun, gwenchanayo?" tanya KrisHo bersamaan.

"BISA DIAM TIDAK!" teriakku frustasi menghadapi mereka.

"Kalian tak lihat? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan kalian sangat mengganggu Baekkie!" teriakku.

"Yeollieeh.. Gwen-chana.." ucap Baekhyun sambil mengusap pipiku. Rasa sakit menghujam hatiku merasakan betapa kurusnya jari jari serta telapak tangan Baekhyun.

"Semuanya.. Jeonghmal mi-han.. Waktu-ku sudhah tid-ak lha-ma.." ucap Baekhyun. Dan mereka semua mengangguk.

"Baekkie, a-apa maksudmu?" tanyaku kaget.

"Yeollieh... Bi-sakah, kkau men-ciumku se-bentar?" pinta Baekhyun.

Tentu saja aku bisa..

CUP~

Kukecup bibir Baekhyun. Perlahan namun pasti, aku mengarahkannya menjadi lumatan.. No, bukan lumatan nafsu.. Tapi lumatan penuh cinta, from my deepest heart.. Tuhan, bisakah engkau memberhentikan waktu walau hanya sebentar?

Aku terpaksa melepas ciumanku. Aku takut Baekhyun kehabisan nafas.

"Sa-ranghaehyo, Yeollieeh.." ucap Baekhyun terbata-bata.

"Nado saranghaeyo, Baekkie!" jawabku sambil mengusapkan tangan Baekhyun ke pipiku. Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Hannyeongh semua-nyah.."

"Apa maksudmu, Baek?"

"Sharanghaehyooh, Pa-hark Chan Yeol.."

"Nado Saranghaeyo, Byun Baekhyun.."

"Sa.. Ranghae.." tubuh Baekhyun melemah..

"Baek- Baekkie! Baekhyun, ireonayo! Baekhyun, kau mendengarkanku, kan? Baekhyun! Aaarrggh.." teriakku frustasi.

"Dokter! Suster! Tolong kami!" teriakku pada dokter dan para suster.

Dokter dan para suster-pun langsung bertindak. Mereka melakukan segala cara, termasuk menggunakan alat pemicu detak jantung.

Aku diluar. Aku terus menangis, dengan tidak henti hentinya berdo'a agar Baekhyun terselamatkan.

Tiba tiba Pintu UGD terbuka..

"Jeongsahamnida... Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan... Jeongsahmnida.." sesal Dokter bername tag 'Xi' itu.

"Hiks! Waeee? Kenapa hidup tak adil! Waaee? Hiks!" tangisku menjadi.

"Chanyeol, tenanglah.. Setidaknya dia masih ada di hatimu.." ucap Sehun menenangkanku.

Baekhyun sudah tiada. Tak ada lagi kekasihku yang cantik, pintar, imut, dan mandiri lagi...

Mungkin di akhirat sana, Tuhan akan mengangkat Baekhyun menjadi malaikat.. Malaikat tersempurna yang pernah menjaga dan kumiliki..

Neol saranghae, Naye Byun Baekhyun...

Chanyeol POV end

Author POV

Keesokan harinya...

Hari ini adalah hari pemakaman Baekhyun. Semua orang mengikutinya. Terlihat Chanyeol yang terus menangisi dan mencuimi nisan Baekhyun. Ber-angan nisan itu adalah pipi empuk kekasihnya itu.

"Chan, sudahlah.. ayo pulang.." ajak .

".. Hiks!.." tak ada jawaban dari Chanyeol yang masih terus saja menangis.

"Chan, ayolah!" ajak Sehun.

"..Hiks!.." masih sama, tak ada jawaban.

"Yeollie, pulanglah.."

"Baek- Baekkie?"

"Ya, Aku disini, Yeol..."

"Baekkie! Neo eoddiseo?"

"Dihatimu!"

"…"

"Hahaha.. Pulanglah, Yeol... Mulailah hidup baru, jangan terus tangisi aku.."

"Baekhyun!"

"Hihihi.. Saranghae, Yeol.."

"Na-nado! Baek.."

"CHAN!" tiba tiba saja Minseok berteriak memanggilnya, memecah percakapan gaib (?) Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol pun akhirnya sadar.

"Ah, nde? Ayo pulang!" seru Chanyeol

Yang justru membuat Sehun dan Minseok kebingungan.

"E-eh? Beneran nih mau pulang?" Tanya Sehun

"Ya!" hardik Minseok atas pertanyaan bodoh Sehun

"Iya.. Ayo pulang.. Baekkie akan mengikutiku.. Dia ada disini.." ujar Chanyeol sambil menunjuk dadanya –ehm, mungkin hatinya.

"Eh? Iya bener! A-ayo pu-pulang deh!" jawab Minseok gagap

Sebelum beranjak, Chanyeol menyempatkan mencium Nisan Baekhyun lama, ibaratkan itu keningnya. Akhirnya mereka-pun pulang. Dengan Chanyeol yang jalan terlebih dahulu sambil terus memegangi dadanya. Dan Sehun Minseok yang berjalan beriringan dibelakangnya.

"Ehm, semoga dia masih waras ya.. Semoga jangan sampai 'begitu'.." bisik Sehun

"Ya! Kau ngomong apa! Yah, bener juga. Semoga dia masih 'sehat'.." balas Minseok

Di sisi lain, Baekhyun berbaju putih, bak malaikat, melihat mereka sambil tersenyum haru.

"Aku menyayangi kalian, terutama kamu Yeol.. Semoga aku dapat bertemu kalian di lain hari, terutama bersamamu Yeol..

Saranghae.. Jeongmal Saranghae Yeollie.."

**END**

Author's Note :

Aduuuuhh ini apaaaaaa?! *jambak rambut Chen*

Adeuh, readersdeul, sekali lagi Author minta maaf kalo FF nya udah telat, gaje, absurd, bahasanya aneh ini.. TT

Author udah gak pake Bahasa neko neko lagi looohh! Oh iya ini balasan REVIEW dari CHAP 1 KEMARIN!

**baekkiechan **: Siiiipp! Iyaadeeh.. Mianhae, author cuma mau buat feel doang~/apadah

Oke ini udah lanjut~ ^^

**yeolorrrrr **: Siiipp! Ini udah Author benerin bahasanya~ Ini udah lanjuutttt ^^

**bababaekk **: Udah lanjutt niiihh~~ ^^

**hyrtlhusna **: Ini udah lanjut sayaaang~ ^^ Hahaha.. Seru deh dapet feel Sehun dan lainnya.. Mianhae, author late update.. :'''|

**ParkByun **: Hahahaha ini udah lanjuutt! Makasih yaa~~ Penasaran? Semua udah terjawab disini~

Sungguh Author sangat berterima kasih sama kalian yang udah niat mau baca dan juga review, makasih bangeeett~ :''') Oh ya. Itu ada cerita baru (?) loh KrisTao GS juga, judulnya **Sepia Vintage**, coba deh cari~

By the way..

Kalian masih dapet feel buat ChanBaek kan?

Masih bisa bayangin ChanBaek GS kan?


End file.
